


Babysitting Isn't Billable

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever helps Harvey get the job done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Isn't Billable

**Author's Note:**

> I-3 of Cotton Candy Bingo: separate/separated.
> 
> Originally posted at my Tumblr but I tweaked it a bit before posting here.

Mike stifled a yawn behind the hand he raised to scratch a spot next to his nose that didn’t itch. Their client, Sarah, was a new mom and an even newer widow. What had once been just a crafty hobby to bring in spare cash through an Esty shop was about to become a full-fledged at-home business. The shop was her only source of income after her late husband’s accident on the job, and the most lucrative thing she could do that would allow her to stay at home with the baby.  
  
The life insurance money was helping, but any settlement from claims against his employer would be at least two years coming, and his brother had decided to contest the estate documents, so any assets he left to her and the baby were tied up in the probate proceedings.  
  
The thing is, Mike couldn’t figure out why Harvey brought him along. In fact, Harvey didn’t even need to be there. Mike could have gone over these documents with Sarah by himself, and Harvey could have stayed at the office to focus on preparing for the deposition in the Ratzendorf case.  
  
Mike was trying to look relevant, nodding authoritatively as Harvey deciphered the legalese in a paragraph on the tenth page of the first of five business incorporation documents, when the baby began to cry. Sarah stood quickly, “I’m sorry, she usually sleeps longer than this after I feed her. I just need to go check on her.”  
  
“Certainly,” said Harvey. Mike heard the edge of impatience beneath the professional tone, though he was certain Sarah didn’t notice.  
  
“Actually,” Mike said, rising from his chair. “I don’t think it’s completely necessary for me to be around while you guys go over these documents. Would you like me to…?” He gestured toward what he assumed was the direction of the baby’s room.  
  
“Are you sure?” asked Sarah.  
  
Mike looked to Harvey for permission. Harvey shrugged, which Mike easily translated into, <i>We don’t bill for babysitting, but this benefits me, so do whatever you want.</i>  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” he said, already leaving the room, walking backwards as he assured her. “I’ll holler if she’s hungry, but otherwise I should be fine. Just let me know if you need me.”  
  
**  
  
Over two hours later, Harvey wandered back to the nursery to get Mike. He stopped short in the doorway, letting his weight fall against the doorjamb as whatever clever, snarky thing he’d been about to say died on his lips.  
  
Mike reclined in the glider chair next to the crib. He was sleeping, snoring lightly, his head lolled to the side at an angle that Harvey guessed would provide him with a crick in his neck for the rest of the day. The baby dozed in his arms. Her head was tucked under his chin and she drooled on the burping cloth Mike had (wisely, Harvey thought) placed between them.  
  
As Harvey considered the best way to wake Mike without disturbing the baby, he snapped a photo with his cell phone. He couldn’t think of a reason he’d ever need it. He wasn’t the type to blackmail people, and he’d never even heard of blackmailing someone with evidence of their redeeming qualities. He really didn't even think he'd ever show it to anyone else.  
  
He just didn’t want to forget the way Mike looked in that moment.


End file.
